1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online electronic help systems and more particularly, to an online user interface featuring live video for assisting a subscriber in correcting problems with their electronic devices.
2. Description of Background
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol (IP). Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). In exemplary embodiments, a user accesses playback IPTV operations through a set top box (STB) connected to their television for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, a STB allows for a user to access an IPTV service and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential user. As such, a user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. Unfortunately, there is a learning curve for subscribers using these services. Printed and online manuals are often insufficient for helping subscribers solve problems associated with their STBs. Furthermore, phone calls to subscriber help lines are often not sufficient as the subscriber may be required to describe the problem in technical terms that the help desk assistant can understand. If subscribers are not skilled in the related technology area, they may have difficulty relaying their problems and concerns to the help desk assistant.
What is needed is a method operable over a STB for assisting a subscriber in solving problems with electronics in real time. There exists a need for a system providing a subscriber with live feedback of the progress of solutions used to solve problems with their STBs. There also exists a need to automatically keep a log of previous problems related to a particular subscriber's STB.
As discussed above, current online and phone based help lines fail to provide method of assisting subscribers with their electronic problems in real time and recording that assistance for playback at a later time. Therefore, there exists a need for a solution to provide live help assistance and feedback to subscribers in real time.